300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey D. Luffy
'Abilities' ---- Straw Hat Luffy Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Due to the power of '''Rubber Fruit' (Gomu Gomu no Mi), Luffy reduces damage received from enemy hero's ranged basic attacks by 15%, but he will take 6% extra damage from enemy's melee basic attacks. *''Passive - ''Upon leveling, Luffy learns how to control different types of Haki. **'Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki): '''Upon reaching Level 6, each time Luffy takes a hit from enemy's basic attacks, he will have a 12% chance to dodge the attack. **'Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki): Upon reaching Level 11, Luffy gains 40 bonus Attack Damage and 35 bonus Armor. **'''Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki): '''Upon reaching Level 16, when Luffy enters the combat (dealing damage from skills or basic attacks) he will release the power of '''Haki to terrorize all enemies nearby, applying fear effect to all affected enemy minions and monsters for 1.5 seconds, and stunning all affected enemy heroes for 0.75 seconds. Luffy will be able to unleash the Haki again after he stays out of combat for at least 6 seconds. ---- Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Luffy throws a rapid barrage of strong punches in his current facing direction for 2 seconds, dealing 7/14/21/28/35 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit every 0.2 seconds and applying a stackable debuff on them that lasts for 2 seconds, each stack reduces target's Movement Speed for 3%, up to 30% at 10 stacks. While throwing a rapid barrage of strong punches, Luffy will gain 20% bonus Movement Speed and he will be able to cast the 2nd cast 'Gomu Gomu no Rocket Q' once. 'Gomu Gomu no Rocket Q ''Cost:'' ''- 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active 2nd Cast - 'Luffy stops the skill effect of 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q' before striking his both arms in the targeted direction, dealing 25/65/105/145/185 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them back in the process. If the target has debuff stacks from 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q 'when hit by this skill damage, each stack on the target will apply 5/10/15/20/25 + AD bonus physical damage on the skill damage. 'Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun Q ''Cost:'' ''- 'Static Cooldown: '''3 seconds ''Available only while within Fourth Gear (Boundman) form'' *Active - 'Boundman (Luffy) finishes off the target with a single deadly punch, dashing toward the target before throwing a punch to them, dealing 30/80/130/180/230 + AD physical damage, knocking them back, and reducing their Movement Speed by 40% for 1.5 seconds. *Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Gomu Gomu no Ono W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down via a high-gravity stomp on the targeted location nearby, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit, slightly knocking them up, and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1.5 seconds. 'Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka W ''Cost:'' ''- 'Static Cooldown: '''7 seconds ''Available only while within Fourth Gear (Boundman) form'' *Active - 'Boundman (Luffy) retracts both of his fists into his arms before firing them at the target, dashing toward the target before firing both of his fists with a double open-palm strike, dealing 80/130/180/230/280 + AD physical damage and knocking them back. If the target collides with terrain while being knocked back, they will be stunned for 1 second. *Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Gomu Gomu no Rocket E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Active - 'Luffy stretches out both of his arms and grabs onto the ground before retracting them, dashing at high speeds toward the targeted location, forcing both allied and enemy heroes in the traveling path to move along with him. The dash ends when Luffy arrives at the targeted location. 'Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun E ''Cost:'' ''- 'Static Cooldown: '''15 seconds ''Available only while within Fourth Gear (Boundman) form'' *Active - 'Boundman (Luffy) jumps toward the sky, marking the targeted location within 2500 range and compressing his fist into a gigantic size before launching himself toward the marked location, dealing 100/150/200/250/300 + AD physical damage to all enemies within 750 radius nearby and knocking them up. *Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Gear Second / Gear Third / Gear Fourth R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '90 seconds *Active - 'Upon learning this skill each time, the skill will change to its next version as follows: **'Gear Second (Skill Level 1): Luffy activates his '''Second Gear form, increasing his Movement Speed by 20% and Attack Speed by 30% for 20 seconds. After the end of the skill effect, Luffy will lose all effects of Haki from Straw Hat Luffy for 10 seconds. **'Gear Third (Skill Level 2): '''Luffy activates his '''Third Gear' form, gaining 15% Damage Reduction and all positive effects from his Second Gear form for 20 seconds. After the end of the skill effect, Luffy will lose all effects of Haki from Straw Hat Luffy for 10 seconds. **'Gear Fourth (Skill Level 3): '''Luffy activates his '''Fourth Gear' form (called Boundman form), transforming himself into a giant rubber man, replacing all his basic skills with a new set of skill, becoming immune to all crowd controls and gaining all positive effects from his Second Gear and Third Gear forms for 20 seconds. After the end of the Boundman form, Luffy will lose all effects of Haki from Straw Hat Luffy for 10 seconds. While within Fourth Gear form, Luffy's basic attacks are disabled. *''Note - ''While within the Fourth Gear form, Luffy can use this skill again to end the effect of the skill earlier. *''Note - ''If Luffy deactivates Fourth Gear form before the duration ends on its own, the effect of Second Gear and Third Gear will still active within the remained duration. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes